How Surprising She Is
by Silent Sage
Summary: President Dad Fahrenheit's thoughts about his job and his current client: Ami.


**How Surprising She Is**

**Disclaimer**: President Dad and its characters do not belong to me, but Ju-Yeon Rhim.

---------

Fahrenheit, just like my name, I'm always changing. Changing to meet the needs of my clients.

If my client needed a strong, buff man watching over her, I would change myself into that sort of man. If my next client needed a voluptuous woman by his side to both show off to his guests and protect him, then I would.

All for a hefty sum of course.

I don't come cheap. **Not. At. All**.

This was why I only accepted requests of protection from the best of the best. I'm _extremely_ selective when it came down to my clients.

No simple politician will do. I would **never** even _dream_ of protecting anything under a governor. However, a governor was a rare one. Maybe if I was in a good mood and they begged enough.

A top star or singer, maybe…but they would have to be entertaining to him. That, and the fact if they were _that_ popular and they could pay me well enough.

Mob leaders. Those people are entertaining. There's always something to do when protecting those sorts of people. Ah, and the weaponry that are usually around. There's always at _least_ one thing there that I know I can add to my already overgrown weapons collection.

A president, those were my usual clients. The president of the United States, sure, why not? He had enough enemies to amuse me long enough. The pay? Pretty good. Most presidents came to me asking for a job. I only picked the cream of the crop. I can't allow myself to watch just anyone.

I **can** be _this_ selective and tell them they must pay _this_ much is because I **know** I'm worth it.

They know it too. That's why I only receive requests from top officials.

Rarely, I receive a request from anything lower than my likings. Usually, they're fools who think too much of themselves. I don't even bother to send a letter of rejection.

I'm just _that_ sure of myself.

However, there _is_ one client that I still wonder today why I chose.

I was to protect the president of South Korea's daughter.

You heard right. The **daughter**. Not the **president **himself.

Hmm…how…_unusual_, **even** for me. The woman that made the request was something else. She was pleasant and dignified, but there was an underlying tone in her voice that said if I didn't accept, she would make my life a living hell.

I couldn't help but mentally chuckle. This woman was _definitely_ someone you didn't want to get on the bad side of. Mrs. Won was a **very** remarkable woman. Seeking me and then requesting an assignment was a very hard thing to. Actually getting my approval for the job; that was something that few mortals could actually do.

In the end, I agreed to her request, and signed a contract that stated when her husband became the president of South Korea, I would protect his daughter.

It was a simple assignment really. My task was to watch young Ms. Ami Won.

Simple enough, I had thought to myself. The money was just right for my likings and maybe… Ami Won would show the same spirit her mother had shown when she had first confronted me about protecting her daughter.

It would be years later until I would meet Ami Won. Just as I expected, she was an ordinary teenager, a crazed Rick fan who thought I was him at first. It was rather amusing really. Just as I expected, Ami was a bubble-brain who still thought of herself as an ordinary teenager, even though her father was the **president** of **South Korea**.

Most children would immediately freak out or hyperventilate in her situation. Or at least become snobby and think too highly of themselves and become a nuisance.

However, that was pretty much opposite with her, which intrigued me even more.

Later on, she would surprise me. This, however, will stay in my mind for quite a while.

I was watching her one night, silently keeping watch outside her bedroom door. The caffeine that was running through her blood earlier from that coffee flavored milk must have been taking its toll by now.

She opened the door and _nearly_ passed out when she saw me. Once again, Ms. Ami Won was making my job ever more amusing for me. She saw I was awake and questioned me, which I replied calmly that I could sleep with my eyes open. Predictably, she freaked out.

However, when she overcame her shock, I didn't expect her to ask me if I was okay. If, by protecting her, I was in pain or troubling myself.

In _all_ my years of guarding politicians, superstars, and mob leaders, _no one_ has ever asked me such a question.

_No one_ has ever taken the time to ask him if was okay.

They didn't need to. They were competent in my skills, and so was I.

Yet, _this_ teenager actually took the time to ask if I was okay.

Her actions are bewildering to me, her parents, each accomplished in their field of work; both producing a seemingly ordinary girl, still living in an ordinary life…in her head anyway.

Thus far…through all my years, no one has bewildered me this much. Sure, there was an on occasion when my clients surprised me. However, Ami kept surprising me over and over again almost on a regular basis.

Why…why does she keep surprising me so much?

Why is it that I get this surge of anger every time I had to protect her from that bitchy aunt and cousin of hers?

Every time it looks like she's in danger, why do I wish I'd killed or at least stopped that person a second earlier so that she never had a chance to be in that situation?

Why does she make my heart beat so much when I had thought it had been frozen a long time ago?

This girl is odd. Very odd, indeed. I will continue watching over her as long as the contract stated. By then, I just might figure out something that was plaguing my mind since that night she confronted me.

Why is it…that she makes his heart warm with just a single glance or happy smile?

* * *

**SS**: ...No idea what I'm suppose to say after this except for the usual comments and criticism would be totally awesome. That, and Fahrenheit rox my sox. 


End file.
